


Devoted me, sadistic me

by YashamariMizu



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashamariMizu/pseuds/YashamariMizu
Summary: Als Noriko Kissaki im Wald von einem weißhaarigen Jungen gefunden wird, kann sie sich nicht erinnern, wie so dorthin gekommen ist. Neben ihr liegt eine schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche, ihre eigene Kleidung ist ebenfalls von Blut bedeckt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist. Kurzerhand fleht sie den fremden jungen Mann um Hilfe an. Nur leider landet Noriko geradewegs bei den Sakamaki-Brüdern und muss sich nun mit den sechs Vampiren herumschlagen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Noriko eine Halbvampirin ist, muss sie sich auf einen Deal mit den Sakamakis einlassen: Die Brüder sollen ihr zeigen, was es bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein. Doch solange sie bei ihnen lebt, muss Noriko ihnen als Beute zur Verfügung stehen... Das junge Mädchen ist hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer vapirischen Seite, welche an dem rücksichtslosen Verhalten der Brüder Gefallen findet, und ihrer menschlichen Natur. Diese kann nämlich nur noch daran denken, die fiesen Vampire so weit wie möglich von sich fern zu halten… [Reiji X OC]





	1. Prolog

Dunkle Kälte umgab mich. Alles war in undurchdringliche Schwärze getaucht, ich konnte nichts sehen. Ich konnte meinen eigenen Atem spüren, wie er flach und leicht über meine Lippen strich, träge durch meinen Körper floss. Meine Glieder fühlten sich eigentümlich schwerfällig an, als würde ihr Gewicht mich niederdrücken. Mich immer tiefer in den Boden hineinziehen.

„Hey du!“ Eine männliche, unbekannte Stimme drang dumpf in meinen Verstand. Wo…? Ich versuchte, auszumachen, wer gesprochen hatte, doch die Schwärze, die immer noch allgegenwärtig war, machte es mir unmöglich. „Wach auf!“, knurrte die fremde Stimme, als ich nicht reagierte.  
Aufwachen? Aber ich war doch wach! Es war nur so dunkel… In diesem Moment schlug irgendetwas Hartes heftig gegen meine Seite. Scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper, ließ mich instinktiv verkrampfen. Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft – und riss meine Augen auf.  
Rote Augen starrte mich kalt von oben herab an, musterten mich mit einem Ausdruck, den ich nur als ablehnend bezeichnen konnte. Reflexartig zuckten meine Arme hoch, verschränkten sich schützend vor meinem Gesicht. Was genau ich erwartet hatte, wusste ich selber nicht. Mein Körper folgte einfach nur den deutlichen Alarmsignalen, die mir mein plötzlich hektisch schlagendes Herz und meine unruhige Atmung gegeben hatten. Erst, als die Erkenntnis, dass nichts geschah, meinen Verstand erreichte, nahm ich langsam die Arme herunter.  
Die beunruhigenden roten Augen gehörten zu einem jungen Mann, mit schmalem Gesicht und harten Gesichtszügen. Das Haar viel ihm über das rechte Auge, sodass man es nur undeutlich erkennen konnte. Obwohl er noch keine zwanzig sein konnte, ungefähr im gleichen Alter sein musste, wie ich, waren seine unordentlichen Strähnen komplett weiß. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, eine Geste, die schroff und unwillig wirkte.  
„Was ist hier passiert?“, erkundigte er sich in einem Tonfall, welcher der Härte seiner Augen und der Distanziertheit seiner Haltung in nichts nachstand. Irritiert runzelte ich meine Stirn, verstand nicht, was er meinte.  
Erst jetzt wurde ich mir langsam meiner Umgebung bewusst. Bäume umgaben mich, zwischen dem dichten Blätterdach blitzte stellenweise der mit Sternen gesprenkelte, dunkle Himmel hervor. Die Kälte der Nacht strich über meine nackten Arme und ließ mich frösteln. Ich befand mich in einem Wald… Mitten in der Nacht… Was machte ich hier?  
Ich lag auf dem kühlen, feuchten Waldboden, konnte das leichte Stechen des Unterholzes unter meinen Händen und an meinem Rücken spüren. Als sich meine Finger unwillkürlich in den Untergrund bohrten, hörte ich das Rascheln abgestorbener Blätter, fühlte die raue Oberfläche toter Zweige und Rinde auf meiner Haut.  
Das Gefühl, hilflos, wehrlos vor diesem Fremden, der sekündlich gereizter zu werden schien, zu liegen, war unangenehm, hinterließ den klebrigen, zähen Eindruck des Ausgeliefertseins. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte bei dieser leichten Bewegung durch meine Schläfe, ließ mich scharf aufkeuchen. Meine Hand zuckte ganz automatisch hoch zu meiner Schläfe, und als meine Finger meine Haut berührten, spürte ich, dass sie kalt waren und zitterten.  
„Antworte mir gefälligst!“, fauchte der junge Mann in diesem Moment. Seine roten Augen wirkten, als würden sie glühen, auf den scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen stand blanke, erzürnte Ungeduld. Obwohl seine Arme noch immer fest vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt waren, konnte ich erkennen, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.  
Erschrocken über seinen heftigen Tonfall und die Aggressivität, die ihn auf einmal wie ein dichter Nebel umgab, zuckte ich vor ihm zurück. Und schrie im nächsten Moment auf, als ich dabei mit dem Rücken gegen irgendeinen Widerstand stieß. Weich und einigermaßen nachgiebig… Rasch drehte ich mich um, den erneuten Schmerz ignorierend, der dabei in meinen Kopf hämmerte.  
Ein panisches Keuchen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich erkannte, gegen was ich geprallt war. Entsetzt sprang ich auf und stolperte taumelnd einige Schritte weg, unmöglich in der Lage, meinen fassungslosen Blick von dem abzuwenden, was nun vor mir lag. „Nein! Was… Wie…“ Die Worte flossen zäh und mühsam über meine Lippen.  
Vor mir lag ein Mensch. Oder zumindest das, was früher ein Mensch gewesen war. Der Körper des Mannes bot einen schauderhaften Anblick, blutüberströmt und in einer unnatürlichen Position verrenkt. Seine Kehle… zu sagen, sie sei zerfetzt wäre noch untertrieben. Das Fleisch war aufgerissen und in dem Massaker aus feuchten, schimmernden Blut stachen helle, weiße Knochensplitter hervor. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und dort, wo man die Haut sehen konnte, prangten tiefe, ausgefranste Schnitte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist…“, keuchte ich entsetzt und hatte das Gefühl, jede einzelne Silbe bliebe in meinen Hals stecken.  
In dem verzweifelten Bestreben, mich von dem grauenhaften Bild abzuwenden, senkte ich meinen Blick nach unten. Wimmernd schlang ich meine Hände um meinen Oberarme, versuchte, dass heftige Zittern zu unterdrucken, welches meinen Körper schüttelte. Eine Kälte hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen. Sie schien nicht von außen auf mich niederzudrücken, sondern viel mehr in meinen Knochen, meinen Gliedern zu stecken.  
Meine Kleidung… Der helle Stoff meines Pullovers war rot verschmiert von Blut, welches ebenfalls an meiner Jeans und an meinen Händen klebte. Das ganze Blut! Was… was war hier nur los? Ich spürte meinen Körper schwanken, die Umgebung vor meinen Augen begann zu verschwimmen. Alles schien zu schwanken. Hilflos tastete ich auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Halt, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Tatsächlich fand meine zitternde Hand einen Baumstamm, gegen welchen ich mich sacken ließ. Verzweifelt bemühte ich mich, nicht in die Richtung des toten Mannes zu starren, während ich mich bemühte, mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren.  
„Bist du verletzt?“ Die Frage des jungen Mannes holte meinen Verstand wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Hektisch begann ich, meinen Arme auf Verletzungen zu überprüfen. Doch nirgendwo konnte ich irgendwelche Wunden oder Schnitte erkennen. Auch meine blutbesudelte Kleidung wies keine Risse auf. Abgesehen von meinem pochenden, stechenden Kopf spürte ich keine Schmerzen, die auf Verletzungen schließen ließen.  
Meine Stimme klang verzweifelt und schrill, als ich seine Frage beantwortete. „I-ich denke… nicht“, brachte ich stammelnd hervor. Verzweifelt blickte ich zu dem weißhaarigen Fremden hinüber. Dieser zeigte zunächst keine Reaktion auf meine Worte. Er stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen neben dem schrecklich zugerichteten Toten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr und gereizt. Alleine sein Blick wirkte ein wenig misstrauisch.  
„Das geht mich nichts an“, meinte er schließlich. Zunächst verstand ich nicht, was er damit sagen wollte. Erst, als er sich umwandte und mir ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen, zuwarf: „Verschwinde von hier!“ Vollkommen perplex starrte ich seinen Rücken an. Was? Er wollte gehen? Mich alleine lassen… hier? Ich wusste doch nicht einmal, wo ich überhaupt war.

Panisch stürzte ich auf ihn zu, bekam ihn noch am Arm zu fassen, bevor meine Beine unter dem heftigen Schwindelgefühl nachgaben und ich zu Boden stürzte. Mit aller Kraft klammerte ich mich an ihm fest, um zu verhindern, dass er mich alleine ließ. Doch darüber hätte ich mich nicht zu sorgen brauchen, denn kaum hatte ich den Jungen berührt, war er erstarrt. Halb hatte er seinen Kopf mir zugewandt, starrte mich mit einem Blick an, als wolle er mich am Liebsten von sich stoßen.  
„Bitte“, flehte ich ihn an und merkte selber, wie verzweifelt und hilflos meine Stimme klang. „Bitte hilf mir!“ Mit dem Ausdruck des jungen Mannes geschah etwas, was ich nicht genau verstand. Am ehesten würde ich sagen, er wirkte aus der Fassung gebracht.  
Dann wurde auch schon alles um mich herum schwarz und ich spürte mich fallen.


	2. Neue Bekanntschaften

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ich am Abend zuvor zu stark dem Alkohol zugesprochen. Stöhnend schlug ich meine Augen auf. Ich lag in einem großen, bequemen Bett in einem fremden Zimmer. Langsam richtete ich mich etwas auf, wobei ich mich mit meinen Armen auf der Matratze aufstützen musste, um nicht umgehend zurück wieder in das Kissen zu sinken. Mein Körper fühlte schwer und steif an, verhielt sie wie nach großer Anstrengung.  
Neugierig sah ich mich in dem Zimmer um. Die Farbe Rosa war ganz offensichtlich vorherrschend, fand sich in verschiedenen Abstufungen in beinahe jedem Möbelstück wieder. Sogar die Bettlacken und die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes waren in Pink und Rosa gehalten. Ansonsten war das Zimmer recht schlicht aber ansprechend gestaltet. Wo war ich hier? Der Junge aus dem Wald… hatte er mich hierhergebracht?  
Als ich an mir herabsah, bemerkte ich überrascht, dass ich ein helles Nachthemd aus weichem Stoff trug, welches keines von meinen Kleidungsstücken war. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, es im Wald getragen zu haben. Irgendjemand musste mich umgezogen haben… „Wer…“, murmelte ich nachdenklich.

„Ah, du bist also endlich aufgewacht.“ Erschrocken keuchte ich auf beim Klang dieser fremden, ruhigen aber emotionslosen Stimme. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich einen jungen Mann vor meinem Bett stehen. Er hatte etwa kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar. Eine lange Strähne fiel ihm vorwitzig über die Nase, lag zwischen verwirrend roten Augen. Die gleiche Augenfarbe, wie der weißhaarige Junge im Wald, dachte ich. Seine Haltung war sehr aufrecht, vielleicht etwas steif, was ihm ein distanziertes, beherrschtes Aussehen verlieh, was durch die schlichte Brille noch verstärkt wurde. Er trug Kleidung, die auf eine ein wenig altmodische Weise förmlich wirkte. Wo war der denn plötzlich hergekommen? Ich hatte nicht gehört, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde…  
Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Wort ergriffen. „Zieh dich um. Ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten im Wohnzimmer. Es gilt einige Dinge zu klären.“ Er gab mir nicht die Gelegenheit, auf seinen Befehl zu reagieren. Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und das Zimmer verlassen. Verwirrt starrte ich noch Augenblicke lang auf die Stelle, an welcher er gestanden hatte. Er hatte zwar ruhig und einigermaßen höflich gesprochen, jedoch hatte die beherrschte Härte in seiner Stimme klargemacht, dass er erwartete, dass ich seinen Anweisungen Folge leistete. Außerdem gab es auch für mich einige Dinge, über die ich Klarheit erlangen wollte…  
Also zu erst einmal umziehen. Ich wusste nicht, wo meine eigene Kleidung war, doch als mein Blick flüchtig durch das Zimmer zuckte, entdeckte ich einen Stapel Kleidung, die auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch lag. Verwirrt runzelte ich meine Stirn. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Kleidung vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.

Zu meiner Überraschung passten mir der dunkle Longsleeve und die schwarze Hose perfekt. Als ich mich fertig umgezogen hatte, ging ich zur Tür hinüber. Mit der Klinke in der Hand zögerte ich dann jedoch. Ich spürte das kühle Metall auf meiner Haut, während ich nachdachte, ob ich das Zimmer tatsächlich verlassen wollte. Weder wusste ich, wo ich mich hier befand, noch, was mich erwartete.  
Doch ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich wohl nicht wirklich viele Wahlmöglichkeiten hatte. Also… na dann…  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und trat langsam auf den dunklen Flur hinaus. Kein Licht brannte, weshalb ich gerade genug erkennen konnte. Das Zimmer befand sich am Ende eines Ganges, weshalb ich nur in die andere Richtung gehen konnte. Als sich am Ende des Flures jedoch herausstellte, dass zum einen eine Treppe einen Stock tiefer führte, sich jedoch auf der anderen Seite noch ein weiterer Gang befand, wusste ich bereits nicht mehr weiter. Auf gut Glück entschied ich mich für den anderen Gang.  
Dieser Flur schien die exakte Spiegelung des ersten Ganges zu sein. Die Türen, an denen ich vorbeiging, waren verschlossen, weshalb ich mich von ihnen fern hielt und es nicht wagte, nachzusehen, ob hinter einer von ihnen das Wohnzimmer lag. Als ich jedoch gerade an einer großen Flügeltür vorbeiging, bemerkte ich, dass sie einen spaltbreit offen stand. Neugierig hielt ich inne und war einen Blick in den dahinterliegenden Raum.  
Das erste, was mir ins Auge fiel, war der große, schwarze Flügel. Begeistert weiteten sich meine Augen und meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Hand wie von selbst hob, meine Finger nach der einen Seite der Flügeltür griffen. Dann war ich auch schon dabei, die Tür vorsichtig zu öffnen und trat in den Raum.  
Staunend ging ich auf das edel wirkende Musikinstrument zu, fühlte mich beinahe, wie eine Schlafwandlerin, die nicht länger ihrem eigenen Willen folgte. Als ich direkt vor dem Flügel stand, wagte ich nicht, es zu berühren. Ehrfurchtsvoll glitt mein Blick langsam über den herrlich geschwungenen Korpus, den eleganten, aufgestellten Deckel. Die Klaviatur war aufgeklappt und im sanften, bleichen durch das große Fenster flutenden Licht des Mondes wirkten die weißen Tasten beinahe leuchtend.  
Nun konnte ich meine Finger nicht mehr bei mir behalten. Wie ein kleines Kind, welches unbedingt alles anfassen und betasten muss, was es entdeckt, senkte ich meine Finger langsam auf die Tasten. Meine Haut streifte Holz, welches sich irgendwie warm und kalt zugleich anfühlte. Die Lackierung war faszinierend, so glatt, dass einem ihre perfekte Ebenheit unmöglich entgehen konnte. Es musste ein wahres Vergnügen sein, auf diesem Flügel zu spielen… Kaum war mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, drückten meine Finger bereits auf die Tasten.  
Vollmundige, sanfte Töne hallten durch den Raum, erfüllten ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick und brachten mich zum Lächeln. Ich liebte Musik. Wenn ich den faszinierenden Klängen lauschte, den Tönen, welche ein geschickter Geist nur in die richtige Kombination bringen musste, vergas ich meist alles um mich herum. Ich konnte versinken in der Magie, welche den mal verspielten, mal melancholischen, mal zaghaften Tönen innewohnte, die es ihnen ermöglichte, ganz ohne Worte zu kommunizieren, ihre eigene Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Na… Das du von allen Räumen ausgerechnet diesen als erstes findest…“ Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr ich herum, währe beinahe gehen einen Jungen geprallt, der unangenehm dicht hinter mir aufgetaucht war. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an.  
Rotes, beinahe schulterlanges Haar quoll in sanften Wellen unter einem schwarzen Fedora mit weinroten Band hervor. Die raubtierhaft geschwungenen Augen funkelten mich frech in dem reinsten Grün an, welches ich jemals gesehen hatte. „Das wir hier aufeinander treffen… das muss Schicksal sein…“, meinte der Rothaarige süffisant und warf mir einen Blick zu, der auf die falsche Weise übermütig war. Instinktiv wich ich zwei Schritte vor ihm zurück.  
„Wer… wer bist du?“, fragte ich, verunsichert, da er mir nun schon wieder näher kam. Was zum…! Misstrauisch trat ich einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Ich kannte den Typen doch gar nicht! Er sollte mir gefälligst nicht so auf die Pelle rücken.  
Der Fremde lachte auf, ein leises, knappes Kichern, welches gut zu der ganzen Art passte, wie er sich gab. „Neugierig, Bitch-chan?“ Ein zischender Laut entwich meinen Lippen. „Nenn mich nicht so!“, fauchte ich ihn an. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Irritiert keuchte ich auf. Gerade stand er doch noch…?  
Plötzlich spürte ich Hände fest auf meinen Schultern liegen, nur eine Sekunde später streifte sein Atem kühl die empfindliche Haut meines Halses. „Du riechst so gut“, flüsterte er dicht an meinem Ohr „So süß…“ Verwirrt durch seine Worte wollte ich mich zu ihm umdrehen, um ihn von mir wegzustoßen. Doch er fing meinen Arm mitten in der Bewegung ab, packte ihn fest und zog mich mit einem harten Ruck dichter zu mich. Erneut gab er dieses leise, sarkastische Kichern von sich. Er war mir nun so nahe, dass sich unsere Körper beinahe berührten. „Lass das!“, versuchte ich es, zerrte an meinem Arm.  
„Wenn du mich so provozierst, kann ich nicht anders… Bitch-chan“ Während er den Arm, welchen er noch immer fest gepackt hielt, mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung auf meinen Rücken zog, griff er mit seiner freien Hand in mein Haar. Vor Überraschung vollkommen regungslos wehrte ich mich nicht, als er seinen Kopf meiner Kehle nährte. Was…?  
Ich spürte seine Zunge feucht und heiß über meine Kehle gleiten. „Wusste ich es doch… köstlich!“ Seine laszive Stimme kitzelte an meinem Hals und brach meine Schockstarre. Entsetzt zuckte ich zusammen, stemmte meine Hände fest gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Was soll das!“, rief ich verstört und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn von mir zu stoßen. Der Rothaarige wich jedoch keinen Millimeter von mir. Stattdessen hielt er mich mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen seinen Fedora zurechtrückte.  
„Laito! Das ist wohl kaum das angemessene Verhalten einem Gast gegenüber.“ Hoffnungsvoll wandte ich mich zu der bereits bekannten Stimme um. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann mit der Brille… Er warf dem rothaarigen Fedoraträger einen deutlich gereizten Blick zu, und auch sein Tonfall hatte alles andere als begeistert geklungen. Während ich unter dem beunruhigend klaren und scharfen Blick ein wenig in mich zusammensackte, obwohl es nicht einmal ich war, der seine Aufmerksamkeit galt, zeigte der Rothaarige sich unbeeindruckt.  
„Ach du bist es, Reiji“; meinte er ohne den amüsierten Tonfall einzubüßen. „Reg dich ab, ich wollte nur Mal kosten.“ Nur mal… kosten?  
„Lass sie los.“  
Mit einem übertrieben leidenden Seufzer nahm er langsam seine Hand von mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. Kaum hatte ich meine Freiheit wiedergewonnen, stolperte ich entsetzt von ihm weg. Was war mit dem Kerl los! Der war doch nicht mehr normal!  
Missbilligend musterte der mit der Brille – Reiji, oder? – den Rothaarigen. „Wenn du schon unbedingt so etwas machen musst, dann gefälligst nicht hier im Musikzimmer. Dein Benehmen ist wirklich enttäuschend.“  
„Spielverderber!“, entgegnete der Rothaarige murrend.  
Unvermittelt wandte Reiji seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Mein Blick begegnete seinen roten, kalten Augen direkt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren zwar vollkommen blank und verschlossen, doch sein Blick war eindeutig gereizt.

„Nun zu dir.“ Sein gefährlich beherrschter Tonfall und die scharf gesprochenen Worte trafen mich hart. „Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst ins Wohnzimmer kommen. Außerdem bist du viel zu spät. Das ist sehr unhöflich.“  
Fassungslos riss ich meine Augen auf. Wie hätte ich denn… Er hatte mir nicht gesagt, wo das Wohnzimmer lag! Außerdem war es ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, dass ich hier aufgehalten wurde! „Ich habe nicht…“ Die deutliche Warnung in seinem Blick brachte mich zum Verstummen. Er wirkte ohnehin schon sehr genervt… Das hier war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um einen Fremden noch weiter zu reizen.  
Rasch neigte ich meinen Kopf und murmelte ein unsicheres: „Es tut mir leid.“  
„Das bedeutet mir nichts“, war seine gleichgültige Antwort. Dann meinte er auffordernd: „Folge mir.“


	3. Alle versammelt

„Setz dich“, forderte mich Reiji auf, als wird das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten. Zunächst zögerte ich, überlegte, aus reinem Trotz stehen zu bleiben. Befehle… das mochte ich gar nicht. Doch da ich mich nicht sicher auf den Beinen fühlte, gab ich schließlich nach und ließ mich auf dem weichen Polster des dunkelblauen Sofas nieder. Dabei ließ ich den rothaarigen Jungen keinen Moment aus den Augen.  
Er war uns zum Wohnzimmer gefolgt – besser gesagt, er war uns hinterher geschlichen, denn als nicht anders waren seine fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu beschreiben, welche an ein lauerndes Raubtier erinnerten. Nun platzierte er sich hinter einem der Sessel, einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt, er andere Ellenboden aufgestützt, seine Hand lag unter seinem Kinn. Seine grünen Augen taxierten mich ununterbrochen und seine Lippen waren zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen, welches sanft gewirkt hätte, trüge er nicht dermaßen offensichtlich einen Ausdruck amüsierten Spots auf seinem Gesicht zur Schau. Konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich auch mal ernst sein?

Reiji hingegen schien es vorzuziehen, stehen zu bleiben. Der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, war undurchdringlich. „Was ist im Wald geschehen?“, stellte er mir die Frage, mit welcher ich bereits gerechnet hatte. Irritiert runzelte ich meine Stirn. „Das weiß ich nicht“, antwortete ich an Reiji gewandt, wobei ich den Rothaarigen dabei aus den Augen lassen musste. „Aber das habe ich doch bereits dem, mit den weißen Haaren gesagt…“  
„Du willst tatsächlich behaupten, dass du keine Ahnung hast? Nicht weißt, wie das Blut an deine Kleidung gekommen ist, der Mann so heftig zugerichtet sein konnte, während du nicht mal einen Kratzer davongetragen hast?“ Energisch schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Reijis Worte hatten nicht so geklungen, als würde er mir glauben… Aber es war die Wahrheit! Ich hatte es versucht! Hatte versucht, mich zu erinnern, was geschehen war, wie ich in den Wald kam… das Blut an meiner Kleidung… meinen Händen. Aber es hatte nicht funktioniert!  
Es war, als wären ausgerechnet diese entscheidenden – Stunden? Nicht einmal das konnte ich sagen – in meinen Erinnerungen nur noch ein einziger, dunkler, schwarzer Fleck. Der Rothaarige kicherte leise hinter mir. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Wie oft den noch!“, fauchte ich aufgebracht. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Ich weiß nicht, was die ganze Sache mit dem toten Mann soll…“ Während ich gesprochen hatte, hatte ich mich zu ihm umgewandt, doch nun erstarben die Worte in meiner Kehle.  
Auf dem Sessel, hinter welchem Rotschopf Position bezogen hatte, saß ein weiterer Junge. Seine Haarfarbe und die Farbe seiner Augen exakt wie die des jungen Mannes hinter ihm. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, obwohl das Haar des Neuankömmlings kürzer war, ihm wild vom Kopf abstand, seine Gesichtszüge im Allgemeinen schärfer und kantiger wirkten. Doch in den grünen Augen blitzte die gleiche, beunruhigende Mischung aus Provokation und Gefahr.

Okay… etwas stimmte hier ganz eindeutig nicht… Wie hatte er so schnell den Raum betreten und in dem Sessel Patz nehmen können, ohne dass ich es bemerkte?

„Tot?“, spottete der Junge mit einer harten Stimme, in welcher beinahe schon eine Spur Aggressivität mitschwang. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück trat, sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Er hatte etwas an sich, was mir unmissverständlich verriet, je größer die Distanz zwischen uns, desto besser. Als sei nichts geschehen und es das normalste der Welt, einfach so wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, fuhr der Junge fort. „Der Mann wurde regelrecht gerissen! Die Kehle zerfetzt, vollkommen blutleer… das reinste Chaos.“  
Der Hutträger hinter ihm stimmte mit einem erneuten, amüsierten Kichern zu. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Das war ja wohl kaum angemessen! Fand er die ganze Situation etwa lustig! „Als habe sich ein wildes Raubtier über ihn her gemacht.“

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass es kein Raubtier gewesen ist.“ Dieses Mal schaffte ich es, meinen erschrockenen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Bemüht beherrscht wandte ich meinem Blick langsam in die Richtung, aus welcher die fremde – natürlich, was auch sonst? – Stimmer erklungen war. Dennoch war ich überrascht, als ich einen Jungen, deutlich jünger als ich, mitten im Raum stehen sah. Was hatten diese Kerle nur mit ihren Überraschungsauftritten!  
Lilafarbene Augen musterten mich nachdenklich unter einer Flut weichen Haares derselben Farbe, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen verliehen dem bleichen Gesicht einen Eindruck von Krankheit. Doch seine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe (und Augenfarbe) war nicht das, was mich am Meisten irritierte. Ein großer, brauner Teddy mit Augenklappe und einem Grinsen, welches für ein Kuscheltier besorgniserregend fies wirkte, zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der kleine Junge hielt das… Kuscheltier… fest an seine Brust gepresst. „Nicht wahr, Teddy?“, bekräftigte er mit dem reizendsten, liebenswürdigsten Lächeln, welches ich jemals gesehen hatte und bei ihm merkwürdig atypisch wirkte.  
Das fröhliche Kinderlächeln war jedoch wie weggewischt, als er seinen Blick wieder auf mich richtete. Wären nicht die Schatten unter den Augen gewesen, die ihn konstant traurig wirken ließen, hätte ich den Ausdruck auf seinen Gesichtszügen als pure Ablehnung beschrieben. „Wer bist du?“, verlangte er zu wissen und Ungeduld tränkte seinen Tonfall.  
„Noriko Kissaki“, antworte ich ganz automatisch. „Und ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne wissen, weshalb ich hier bin!“  
Zumindest Reiji besaß die Höflichkeit, mir die Frage, welche mich bereits seit meinem Erwachen beschäftigte, zu beantworten. „Du befindest dich in unserem Herrenhaus. Subaru hat dich zu uns gebracht.“

„Subaru…?“, wiederholte ich nachdenklich diesen Namen. Das musste wohl der seltsame weißhaarige Junge aus dem Wald sein.  
„Wo ist er überhaupt?“, murrte der rothaarige Hutträger und Reiji gewandt. „Hast du ihn nicht auch hierher bestellt?“ Anstatt des schwarzhaarigen Mannes war es der junge Mann vor ihm, der ihm antwortete.  
„Wird sich wohl irgendwo herumtreiben“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Im Garten oder im Haus…“ In diesem Moment schlug die große Flügeltür mit einem lauten Knall auf und ein heftiger Windstoß fegte in das Wohnzimmer. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde mein Haar direkt vor meine Augen geweht und nahm mir meine Sicht. Als ich mein Gesicht endlich von den lästigen Strähnen befreit hatte, war die – meiner Meinung nach ohnehin schon viel zu große Versammlung – um eine weitere Person gewachsen.  
Subaru stand direkt neben dem Kamin an der Kopfseite des Raumes, so rotäugig und weißhaarig, wie ich ihn aus dem Wald in Erinnerung hatte. Bedauerlicherweise schien er auch ebenso schlechter Laune zu sein, denn seine Augen waren lauernd verengt, er starrte mit frostiger Kälte in den Raum.

„Musst du es denn immer übertreiben!“, beschwerte sich der Junge mit dem Teddy, ohne auch nur seinen Blick in Subarus Richtung gewendet zu haben. Dieser gab nur ein verächtliches Zischen von sich, warf mir dann einen unmissverständlich aggressiven Blick zu.  
Seine Stimme nur ein hartes Knurren, als er mich anfuhr. „Damit das klar ist! Halt dich gefälligst von mir fern!“ Die beinahe körperlich spürbare Wut, welche in jedem von Subarus Worten wie ein scharfes Messer mitgeschwungen war, nahm mir für einen Augenblick die Fähigkeit, zu sprechen. Offensichtlich zu lang für ihn…  
Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug seine Hand gegen den Kaminsims. Knackend gab er massive Stein unter der Wucht seines Schlages nach, zerplatzte zu einem feinen Netzt aus Rissen, die sich um eine tiefe furche in dem hübschen Einrichtungsgegenstand zogen. Fasziniert und schockiert zugleich keuchte ich auf. So stark war kein normaler Mensch…

Seine roten Augen funkelten mich glühend an, sein Mund war zu einem Zähnefletschen verzogen, als er mich, die geballte Faust noch immer am zerstörten Kaminsims: „Verstanden?“ Eingeschüchtert neigte ich meinen Kopf und würgte wiederstrebend ein hektisches „Ja!“ hervor.  
„Seid still!“, erklang eine müde, leise Stimme. „Immer müsst ihr so einen Lärm machen…“ Rasch zuckte mein Kopf hoch. Auf dem Sofa auf der rechten Seite des Kamins lag ein junger Mann mit blondem Wuschelkopf. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, in seinen Ohren schienen Kopfhörer zu stecken. Hätte ich nicht gerade gehört, wie er gesprochen hatte, hätte ich geglaubt, er schliefe, so ruhig und entspannt war seine Haltung.  
Warum überraschte es mich nicht wirklich, dass da noch einer von diesen Kerlen war?  
Ein leises Räuspern zog meine Aufmerksamkeit umgehend zurück zu Reiji. Mit einer beherrschten, knappen Bewegung rückte er sich die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht.

„Jetzt, da endlich alle versammelt sind, können wir ja anfangen.“


	4. Vorstellungsrunde

Misstrauisch huschte mein Blick zwischen den sechs jungen Männern umher. Leise seufzte ich auf. Wo war ich denn nur hier gelandet?

„Gestatte mir, dich uns zunächst vorzustellen“, fuhr Reiji ruhig fort. Er hatte eine Art zu sprechen, die einem direkt in den Verstand zu schneiden schien, klar und deutlich zu verstehen war, selbst, wenn er seine Stimme kaum erhob.  
Knapp nickte er in die Richtung des Blondschopfes. „Das ist Shu Sakamaki. Er ist der Älteste von uns.“ Shu reagierte nicht, hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen, als würde er schlafen. Vermutlich hatte er nicht einmal zugehört.  
Reiji wandte seinen Blick dann zu dem rothaarigen Jungen auf dem Sofa. „Ayato.“ Der Erwähnte zeigte ein bedrohliches Lächeln. „Du siehst aus, als könnte man mit dir viel Spaß haben. Meiner Wenigkeit wird es gefallen, mich mit dir zu beschäftigen…“  
„Wir werden dir Dinge zeigen, von denen du bisher nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hast“, warf eine laszive Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr ein. „Bitch-chan…“ Der japsende Laut, welcher mir vor Überraschung entwich, ihn plötzlich so dicht bei mir zu haben, klang frustrierend hilflos. Ich wollte den Hutträger gerade mitteilen, dass er gefälligst nicht auf diese Weise mit mir zu reden hatte, als er sich mir um wenige Zentimeter zusätzlich nährte. Das gefiel mir so wenig, dass ich instinktiv vor ihm zurück wich… und prallte gegen einen harten Körper. Bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, hielt er mich an meinen Armen fest. Dann spürte ich auch schon das kitzeln kurzer, stacheliger Haare an meinem Hals, sah rote Strähnen in meinem Sichtfeld aufblitzen. „Du wirst einen herrlichen Zeitvertreib bieten. Und dein Geruch... so süß und faszinierend!“  
Ein gereiztes Schnalzen halte durch den Raum. „Weg von ihr! Habe ich mich zu widerholen, was euer Verhalten betrifft? Erneut?“ Reijis Tonlage blieb unverändert beherrscht, doch in seinen roten Augen stand Missbilligung. Tatsächlich zogen sich Ayato und der Andere zurück, missmutig zwar, doch sie schienen sich nicht mit Reiji anlegen zu wollen… Sein wandte sich nun wieder mir zu und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich mein Körper unwillkürlich unter dem kalten, durchdringenden Ausdruck versteifte. „Der junge Herr mit den schlechten Manieren ist Laito. Gehe ihm lieber aus dem Weg, wenn du nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten willst.“ Er musste mich nicht erst davon überzeugen, seinen Rat zu berücksichtigen. „Ayato, Laito und Kanato“, Reiji nickte zu dem Jungen mit den lilafarbenen Haaren herüber, welcher ganz auf seinen Teddy konzentriert war und sich nicht dafür zu interessieren schien, was hier vorging, „sind Drillinge.“ Drillinge? Erstaunt zuckte mein Blick zwischen den drei Jungs umher. Gut, Ayato und Laito teilten die gleiche Haar- und Augenfarbe, doch damit endeten ihre Gemeinsamkeiten auch. Der schmächtige, kleine Kanato, mit dem Grinsen, welches es schaffte, zugleich bezaubernd und beunruhigend zugleich zu sein, wirkte im Vergleich zu den rothaarigen Brüdern deutlich jünger. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er im gleichen Alter war…  
„Subaru muss ich dir ja nicht erst vorstellen“, beendete Reiji die Vorstellung. Nachdenklich sah ich in die Runde. „Ihr seid alle Brüder?“, erkundigte ich mich. Sie wirkten alle so unterschiedlich und besonders gut schienen sie ja auch nicht miteinander auszukommen… Während Reiji knapp nickte, hörte ich Ayato etwas grummeln, was verdächtig nach „Verwandtschaft kann man sich leider nicht aussuchen“ klang.  
„Nun zu dir. Deinen Namen kennen wir bereits“, fuhr Reiji dann fort. „Erzähle uns, wo du lebst.“ Um eine Antwort würde ich vermutlich nicht herumkommen…

„Nirgendwo!“, antwortete ich. Viel zu hastig. Laitos ohnehin schon spöttisch-amüsiertes Grinsen vertiefte sich noch und auch Kanato hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Teddy gelöst, fixierte mich mit diesen unnatürlich lilafarbenen Augen. „Oi, Bitch-chan, du machst ja auf geheimnisvoll! Irgendwelche weiteren Leichen aus deiner Vergangenheit, die du verbergen willst? Vor uns brauchst du dich dafür doch nicht zu schämen…“ Weitere Leichen! Wie konnte er…! „Nichts dergleichen!“, fauchte ich ihn an, was ihn nur dazu brachte, interessiert eine Augenbraue zu haben. Ich merkte, dass sie sämtliche Augen der Sakamaki-Brüder auf mich gerichtet hatten, ich im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit stand. Genervt seufzte ich auf. Da will man mal ein Thema vermeiden… „Ich möchte einfach nicht darüber reden“, beschwerte ich mich. „Das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache!“

„So wie ich das sehe bist du meiner Wenigkeit eine Auskunft schuldig“, mischte sich Ayato ein. „Dafür, dass meine Wenigkeit wegen dir seine Zeit hier verschwenden muss, während ich doch viel interessante Dinge zu tun hätte!“ Meine Wenigkeit… Eingebildet war der Typ ja wohl überhaupt nicht! „Ayato hat recht“, verkündete nun auch Kanato. „Wir könnten jetzt unten bei unseren Puppen sein und mit ihnen spielen. Ne, Teddy?“ Fest drückte er das unheimliche Kuscheltier an sich und warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
Als ich weiterhin schwieg, fixierte mich Subaru mit einem stechenden Blick, der hart durch meinen Körper zuckte. „Rede endlich!“, knurrte er, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Wenn er sich noch weiter aufregte würde er sich vermutlich wieder an einem unschuldigen Möbelstück vergreifen. Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände und murmelte beschwichtigend „Ist ja gut!“  
„Das mit dem ,Nirgendwo, ist nicht gelogen. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Vor ein paar Wochen bin ich von dort abgehauen. Seither lebe ich überall, wo es gerade passt. Ein Zuhause habe ich nicht mehr.“ Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Ayato und Laito bei meinen Worten einen raschen Blick miteinander wechselten, den man nur als vorfreudig bezeichnen konnte. Und auch Reiji schien bei dieser Information aufzuhorchen. „Du hast also keine Eltern mehr.“ Stellte er fest. Schulterzuckend entgegnete ich „Habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Also ist es mir relativ egal.“  
„Weshalb bist du aus dem Waisenhaus abgehauen?“, erkundigte sich nun Subaru. Überrascht sah ich zu ihm hinüber, da seine Stimme dieses Mal weder wütend noch genervt geklungen hatte. Seine Augen hatten ihren harten, bedrohlichen Ausdruck verloren. Er zeigte eine Mine, die ein wenig zu desinteressiert wirkte um überzeugend zu sein. Konnte es sein, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte? „Das… ist unerheblich“, meinte ich abweisend. „Aber ich kann nie wieder dorthin zurück. Ich habe mich in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht…“ „Scheint ja eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung von dir zu sein“, musste Laito daraufhin spotten. Ich bedachte seinen Kommentar mit einem genervten Seufzen. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden! „Wenn das dann alles wäre, war ihr wissen wollt…“, versuchte ich, das unerwünschte Gesprächsthema zu beenden. Das Ganze wurde mir jetzt doch etwas zu viel.

Reiji enttäuschte meine Hoffnungen, endlich davonkommen zu können. „Wie alt bist du? Ungefähr Siebzehn, nehme ich an?“ Überrascht nickte ich und antwortete „Genau Siebzehn.“ Normalerweise schätzten mich die Leute jünger ein, aufgrund meiner geringen Größe und meiner schlaksigen Gestalt. Reiji zeigte keine Reaktion auf meine Antwort, sein Blick lag noch immer undurchdringlich auf mir. Kanato hingegen brach hinter ihm in ein zufriedenes Lachen aus, welches mich durch seine unerwartete Plötzlichkeit kurz erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Misstrauisch musterte ich den etwas unheimlichen Jungen. Sanft streichelte er seinen Teddy und lächelte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der herzerwärmend hätte sein können, wären da nicht diese Augen, die eine bedrohliches Glühen angenommen hatten… An das schauderhafte Kuscheltier gewandt meinte er „Hast du das gehört Teddy! Ein neues Spielzeugt! Wir werden ja so viel Spaß mit ihr haben.“ Was? Spielzeug? Was redete Kanato denn da für einen Unsinn? Dennoch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass mich seine Worte etwas verunsicherten…

In diesem Moment zog Reiji meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich. „Du fragst dich sicher, wo du dich hier befindest.“ Zögerlich nickte ich auf Reijis Worte. Das war die Frage, welche mich am drängendsten beschäftigte. Wo verdammt noch mal war ich hier gelandet! „Das ist das Herrenhaus der Sakamakis, unser Heim. Du wirst von nun an mit uns hier leben.“


	5. Ausgerechnet Vampire

Irritiert starrte sie den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann an, welcher sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. „Moment mal…“ Davon, hier zu leben war die die Rede gewesen! „Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar für eure Hilfe. Aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht einfach so bei euch einziehen!“ Ich kannte die Brüder seit… gerade einmal ein paar Minuten?

Hinter mir erklang ein bereits vertrautes, leichtes Kichern, während ich Laitos Atem über die Haut meines Nackens kitzelte. „Es ist nichts so, als ob du eine Wahl hättest…“ Ruckartig trat ich von ihm zurück und brachte etwas Distanz zwischen uns. „Ich denke nicht einmal daran!“, protestierte ich, bemüht, mich nicht von diesen durchdringenden, spöttischen Augen irritieren zu lassen. „Ihr könnt mich hier nicht fest halten. Also werde ich jetzt einfach gehen!“  
Entschlossen wand ich ihm den Rücken zu. Es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, es war kein Angenehmes Gefühl, ihn in meinem Rücken zu haben. Gerade, als ich zum Gehen ansetzen wollte, erklang Reijis Stimme, die mir scharf durch den Verstand schnitt.  
„Und wohin willst du gehen, wenn du mir die Frage erlaubst?“ Umgehend erstarrte ich. Wohin…? Aber… Zurück auf die Straße? Zurück in die eisige Kälte des  
Winters, in die feuchten, dunklen Ecken modriger Seitengassen? Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo sich dieses Herrenhaus befand, hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit entfernt die nächste Stadt war. Wie ich überhaupt dorthin gelangen sollte… Ich konnte mich meilenweit entfernt von jeglicher Zivilisation befinden, in irgendeinem undurchdringlichen Wald, in dem ich mich nur verirren würde, ohne, dass es mir überhaupt bewusst war. Und wenn ich doch die Stadt fand? Was kam dann? Diese Frage hatte ich mir während der Tage, die ich frierend, zitternd – nicht nur vor Kälte sondern auch vor Angst – in viel zu dünne Decken gewickelt in irgendeinem provisorischen Unterschlupf verbracht hatte, immer wieder gestellt. In das Waisenhaus konnte ich unmöglich zurück… Was erwarte mich nun? Ein Leben ohne Heimat? Immer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Lager für die Nacht, panisch die Gesichter musternd, die über den Tag hinweg an mir vorbei zogen, in der Angst, eine vertraute Gestalt wieder zu erkennen… Das konnte es doch nicht sein, was das Leben für mich geplant hatte!  
Reiji bemerkte, dass ich in meinen Gedanken gefangen war, mich nicht von der Stelle rühren würde. „Du hast keinen Ort, an den du gehen kannst“, sprach er aus, was mir bereits klar war. „Keine Familie. Freunde hast du anscheinend auch keine, denn ansonsten wärst du zu ihnen geflüchtet. Was immer im Waisenhaus vorgefallen sein mag, diese Möglichkeit scheint dir ja auch verschlossen zu sein.“ Irgendwie schien er zu wissen, dass ich innerlich schwankte, wählte genau die richtigen Worte, um mich in die Richtung zu drängen, die ihm genehm war. Das er Recht haben musste, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. „Ich könnte immer noch auf der Straße leben“, beschwerte ich mich, nicht ganz von meinen eigenen Worten überzeugt.  
„Bisher bin ich recht gut zurecht gekommen."

„Ach wirklich?“ Ayatos Stimme, die plötzlich neben mir aufgetaucht war, ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er an meine Seite getreten war! „Du scheinst vergesslich zu sein! Subaru hat dich im Wald gefunden – neben einer echt übel zugerichteten Leiche. Nennst du das etwa >gut zurecht kommen<,?“ Ich reagierte nicht, starrte ihn einfach nur unschlüssig an. Meine Antwort brauchte ihm zu lange. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich auch schon, wie meine Haare gepackt wurden, er meinen Kopf so grob in den Nacken zerrte, dass es schmerzte. Sein Gesicht war über meinem, seine erbost funkelnden, grün glühenden Augen fixierten meine erschrocken aufgerissenen. Mit festem Griff zwang er mich, in dieser Position zu bleiben, verhinderte, dass ich meinen Kopf abwenden konnte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, meiner Wenigkeit eine Antwort zu verweigern?“, knurrte er. In seiner Stimme lag etwas Bedrohliches, Animalisches, was umgehend sämtliche Fluchtinstinkte in meinem Verstand aktivierte. Reflexartig kämpfte mein Körper darum, dieser unangenehmen – und unerwünschten – Aufdringlichkeit zu entkommen. Instinktiv durchfuhr meine Muskeln ein heftiger Ruck. Ein stechender, brennender Schmerz fuhr durch meine Kopfhaut und gequält schrie ich auf.  
„Las mich los!“, keuchte ich, nach Luft japsend, da das Atmen mit derart überstreckten Kopf doch etwas schwer viel. „Antworte mir!“, forderte der Rothaarige und verstärkte den Griff in mein Haar nur noch, zwang mich dadurch dazu, ihm entgegen zu kommen, wollte ich stärkere Schmerzen verhindern. Verdammt! Was bildete er sich ein, so mit mir umzugehen! Wie von selbst blubberten die Worte aus meinem Mund, ich spürte die Silben über meine Lippen gleiten ohne mir wirklich bewusst zu sein, sie ausgesprochen zu haben.  
„Zwing mich doch!“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien Ayato zu erstarren. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde das Glühen seiner Augen noch intensiver, hungriger. Dann, ganz langsam, breitete sich ein gefährliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus, welches scharfe Schneidezähne entblößte. Zu scharf… Zu lang… Bevor  ich diesen Gedanken weiterführen konnte, schlugen seine Worte mit dem heißen Gefühl seines Atems gegen meine Kehle. „Meine Wenigkeit wird dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, meine Wenigkeit heraus zu fordern!“  
Dann spürte ich nur noch, wie etwas Scharfes, Spitzes fest gegen meine Haut drückte, dann grob und mit einem schmerzhaften Gefühl des Reißens in mein Fleisch schlug. Überrascht keuchte ich auf, was in ein ersticktes Wimmern überging, als sich Schmerz wie Dornen durch meine Adern zwängte, brutal und heftig durch meine Nervenbahnen stieß. Die Haut um die Stelle, an welcher er seine Zähne – seine verdammten Reißzähne! – in meinen Hals grub, brannte entsetzlich, schien sich schleichend auszubreiten und durch meinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen. Im ersten Augenblick war ich vor Überraschung erstarrt. Doch als langsam die Erkenntnis in meinen Verstand vordrang, das Begreifen, was hier gerade geschah, sträubte ich mich gegen ihn. Ayato bis mich gerade! Ich konnte seine Lippen kühl  auf meiner Haut liegen spüren, nahm den ungewohnten Druck seiner Zähne wahr, die mein Fleisch weiteten. Nur am Rand hörte ich das leise, schmatzende Geräusch, als er mein Blut aus meinem Körper saugte. Umso deutlicher konnte ich empfinden, wie der rote Lebenssaft meine Adern verließ. Jeder einzelne Schluck schwappte wie eine Welle aus Feuerzungen über mich hinweg, loderte in meinem Körper auf. Nein! Das sollte aufhören! Verzweifelt griff ich mit meinen Händen hinter mich, stemmte sie gegen Ayato, versuchte, ihn von mir zu schieben. Natürlich rührte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Eine Hand umklammerte fest meinen Oberarm, während seine andere um mein Kinn lag und verhinderte, dass ich mich ihm auf diese Weise entzog. Auch, als ich in seinem Griff zappelte, versuchte, mich von ihm loszulösen, hatte dies zur Folge, dass er einen meiner Arme packte, auf den Rücken zog und ihn dort schmerzhaft verdrehte. Erneut konnte ich ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Meine Gegenwehr brachte nichts! Viel mehr schien jede einzelne meiner Bewegungen das Brennen des Schmerzes nur noch zu verschlimmern.  
Mittlerweile spürte ich, wie meine Beine schwächer wurden, der Blutverlust seinen Tribut zu fordern begann. Eine Weile rang ich noch darum, mich aufrecht zu halten, bemühte mich, das Gefühl des Schwindels, welches sich in meinem Kopf auszubreiten begann, zurückzudrängen. Aufhören! Es sollte aufhören! Die Worte, die sich dumpf und verschwommen nun in meinem Verstand bildeten, verlangten danach, herausgebrüllt zu werden. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, ihn anflehen, aufzuhören, diesen schrecklichen Schmerz enden zu lassen. Doch anstatt meine Verzweiflung laut herauszubrüllen, presste ich meine Lippen fest aufeinander. Ich würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht anflehen! Darauf konnte er lange warten!  
Irgendwann fehlte mir die Kraft, um weiter zu kämpfen. Ich spürte, wie meine Beine unter mir nachgaben, ich wegknickte. Hätte Ayato mich nicht noch immer mit grobem griff festgehalten, wäre ich zu Boden gesackt. Dummerweise hin ich nun vollkommen ausgeliefert in seinen Armen… Der Schwindel würde schlimmer. Als er immer noch keine Anstalten machte, von mir abzulassen, machte sich ein lähmendes Gefühl der Furch in mir breit. Er würde mich umbringen, wenn er so weiter machte! Das Entsetzen zuckte scharf durch meinen Brustkorb. War es etwa das, was Ayato beabsichtigte?

Nein! Ich war zu weit gegangen… Gerade, als ich bereits das Schlimmste erwartete, drang eine leise Stimme an mein Ohr. „Hey Ayato! Hör auf! Andere wollen auch noch etwas abhaben…“ Die Stimme klang maulig und genervt. Kanato… „Lern endlich mal zu teilen!“, beschwerte sich jetzt auch Laito und klang nun überhaupt nicht mehr amüsiert… Ayato gab jedoch nur ein unmutiges, aggressives Knurren von sich. Er vertiefte seinen Biss, zwang seine Zähne noch tiefer in meinen Hals, was mir einen erstickten Aufschrei entlockte.

Plötzlich waren seine Zähne verschwunden. Ich spürte mich fallen, dann der harte Aufprall auf dem Boden. Was…? Angestrengt öffnete ich meine Augen – wann hatte ich sie überhaupt geschlossen? – und blinzelte einen Moment gegen die Farbeindrücke, die auf mich einstürmten. Ich zwang mich dazu, mehrmals ruhig und tief durchzuatmen, blieb ruhig liegen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken gelang es mir, mich wieder zu fangen. Stöhnend, da ich den Nachklang der Schmerzen noch immer im meinem Körper spürte, versuchte ich, mich aufzurichten. Ich benötigte einige Versuche, bis es mir endlich gelang und ich auf unsicheren Beinen stand, zwar noch immer etwas schwankend, doch zumindest – einigermaßen – aufrecht.  
Nun erkannte ich auch, was mich so unverhofft von Ayatos Zudringlichkeit befreit hatte. Der arrogante Rotschopf stand an die Wand gepresst, die blasse Hand eines vor Wut seine Zähne fletschenden Subaru um die Kehle. „Verdammter Perversling!“, knurrte der Weißhaarige und ich glaubte, die Aggressivität, welche von ihm ausging, über meine Haut fließen zu spüren.  
„Oya, oya, oya Subaru! Reg doch nicht immer so auf… Das verliert so schnell seinen Reitz“, Laitos spöttischen Worte wurden von diesem für ihn anscheinend typischen Kichern begleitet. Der Angesprochene wandte seinen rotglühenden Blick ruckartig dem anderen Bruder zu, öffnete bereits seinen Mund, um ihm irgendeine fauchende Erwiderung an den Kopf zu werfen…

„Ihr habt sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!“ Unterbrach ich die Szene. Fassungslos schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und wich taumelnd vor den Jungs zurück. Eine zitternde Hand hatte ich fest gegen meinen Hals gepresst, wo Ayatos Zähne meine Haut durchbrochen hatten. Es schmerzte noch immer. „Ihr seid doch vollkommen verrückt!  
Ihr alle!“

Das war ein Fehler. Mit diesen in der Verzweiflung und Verwirrung ausgestoßenen Worten hatte ich es binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils geschafft, die  Aufmerksamkeit von sechs dringenden, glühenden Augenpaaren auf mich zu ziehen. Zwangsläufig damit auch jene ihrer Besitzer… Glühende, hungrige Blicke aus unnatürlich gefärbten Augen schlugen mir entgegen, schienen mich mit ihrer Intensität geradezu durchbohren zu wollen. Zähne entblößten sich und legten dabei sechs paar lange, scharfe Reißzähne frei, die keinen Zweifel daran ließen, wofür sie gedacht waren. Die nur darauf wartete, sich in ihre hilflose Beute zu graben.

Stöhnend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen, ein zitternder Atemzug entwich meinen Körper. Dumpf murmelte ich: „Na toll! Ausgerechnet Vampire!“


End file.
